The Rose Died
by girlwiththeorangepurse
Summary: Edward Masen was a cruel, selfish man. One day his selfishness made him lose everything he had. His family, his beauty, and contact with living things. Bella Swan is lonely. When she wanders through a forest, lost, and finds a mansion, she meets a... beast of sorts, Edward Masen. With a family wanting revenge and two lonely souls many things can happen. Based off BATB
1. Chapter 1

**Hola everyone! I'm am extremely happy if you even just opened this story, my first couple of chapters may be... strange, but hopefully all will be explained. **

**I am going to say this once, but this counts throughout all the chapters: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. Okay, this also is kinda like Bueaty and the Beast and once again****_, I don't own Beauty and the Beast. _**

**P.S. Hopefully you know that I tried out for synchronized skating, and how I said a few girls started crying it was so much pressure. I made it! I got on the team I wanted to! (:**

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

My lonely, cold house. There was never anyone there to greet me when I came home from work. Lonely, that's how I would describe my life. My parents died before I graduated high school and I could never make friends, I just couldn't connect with people.

In my kitchen, in my nearly empty cabinets, was a jar of peanut butter. I didn't make enough money to buy more than a jar of peanut butter, working at Newton's.

I know I shouldn't be complaining, I'm lucky to be alive, God spared me the night of the car crash. Sometimes, I just get swallowed up in the self pity of everything, no matter how hard I try to fight it.

Now, I didn't want to die but somehow I ended up in the forest. In this forest beasts are rumored to roam around and eat who ever dares enter. I wandered through the prickly trees, lost and cold.

I reached a gate, connected to a place I could not call a home, nor mansion, it was so big. The plants surrounding the area all completely dead. It was very unwelcoming and I nearly thought about turning around and trying to find somewhere else.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I pressed my hand against the gate and opened it. I walked among the dead flowers to meet the gargantuane door. I knocked three times without an answer.

Figuring that no one was here, I opened the heavy door with a loud creak. There was a fire lit in the fire place at the entrance. Someone did live here.

"Hello!" I called louder. I heard footsteps coming near, though I didn't know the direction they were coming from. It all seemed to echo around me. "I'm sorry I just came in, no one answered the door."

"You shouldn't have come," a manly, yet beautiful vioce said from the shadows. I whipped around to face where the voice came from.

A... beast stepped out of the shadows. His face was covered with deep, long scars that seemed to be where ever I could see skin. He didn't even look human. I let out a gasp and he looked down shamefully.

"Leave!"

"I'm sorry for intruding, please just give me a place to stay for the night. I'll leave in the morning."

"Get out!" His large hand grabbed my arm and then pulled back as if shocked by my skin. His eyes widdened in fear. "No, no, no ,no! I'm sorry please understand I didn't mean to do it!"

Sobs began to rack his body and a ruined hand covered his eyes. I was very confused by the sudden mood change. I placed my hand against his cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked up, his eyes changed from sorrowful to surprised.

"Your still alive."

I laughed nervously, "Yes."

**EPOV**

I remeber every detail of the night that changed everything. My family was still with me then.

I was a selfish man, though I had everything I could possibly need.

An old beggar woman had come to the door and asked for a place to stay. I had given her a profound no. When she asked again she told me to not be fooled by appearances.

I gave another no, not willing to have a hag in my home, eating my food, speaking with my family.

She then turned into a beautiful enchantress and cursed me.

"Your family will leave you and wish for you to rot,

your touch will be like death, and your skin

shall neaver heal from the scars that that will adorn it.

If you find love, though the touch of death will be lifted

and all forgiven."

I scoffed at that and turned away closing the door in her face, thinking I saw through her, she was lying. She had done some trick to scare me, it was not going to work. I had gone to bed that night whithout a second thought.

The next morning, I woke up, with my family nowhere to be seen, items stolen or destroyed throughout my home. Except a large mirror which I stood in front of.

I was covered with scars theat were deep ridges in my skin, covering my face, neck, and arms. I beagn to panic and took off my shirt, only to reveal more scars. I took off all my clothing in hopes of finding a place not burdened by the deep scars in my skin. None was found.

I was hideous.

I wanted to find some relief, no matter how little, so I went to the gardens. Relief was not what I found, each plant, bug, or living thing I touched died within ten seconds.

I went to many doctors, priests, and others who claimed they could cure me. Anyone who touched my skin died, like the plants, within seconds.

I locked the gates and never opened them again. I destroyed the mirror. I spent three hundred years by myself.

**Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update this story every day. You can help motivate me to do that by... reviewing! You see, it's pretty easy to review. You click on the box, type in a little comment about something (as long as it is a resonable comment: what you liked, didn't, think should be changed), and click that button the sends your comment to me!**

**I am also going to be revising Eyes Closed, fix everything that is needed to be fixed, add more... you know.**

**With much love,**

**girlwiththeorangepurse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yay! Second chapter in two days! I'm so excited, I have never wriiten two reasonabley sized chapters in such a little amount of time. Ask me if you have any questions... I don't really have anything else to say.**

**EPOV**

Three hundred years passed before someone knocked on the door. I had hoped that she would not enter. But she did.

I came downstairs.

"You shouldn't have come," I said to the woman standingin my foyer. She turned around to face me. I saw her eyes widen at my appearance, then I heard her gasp loudly.

"Leave!" I commanded. The woman persisited saying she needed smowhere to stay, and she steped closer to me.

"Get out!" My hand reached forward and grabbed her arm out of instinct, then quickly pulled back. I had just killed her, her life will be gone in a mater of seconds.

"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry, please understand I didn't mean to do it!"

I began to cry, I didn't want to kill her. My hands covered my eyes, wanting to block out the horrors of her death. Then, a hand pressed against my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

I hadn't felt human touch in nearly three hundred years. I even began to lean in to the warmth raidiating from her palm, that is until I realized something.

She was supposed to be dead. My eyes opened and she was there staring into my eyes with a concerened expression written across her face.

"Your still alive?"

"Yes.." she laughed nervously and her brown orbs shifted away from mine. I hesitantly placed my hand on her face and guided her gaze back to mine.

In that moment I made a desicion, she would stay with me, in the castle. I had been alone for so long, I needed a person to talk to. I would take care of her, as if she was a delicate flower in my hand. So easily crushed.

"Stay with me," my voice raised up at the end like a question, though I hadn't intended it to do that.

She was taken aback and began to stutter.

"No, you don't understand. Your the first person I've been able to touch in three hundred years."

The beautiful women was quiet.

"What do you mean?" her soft voice floated from her mouth.

"I shall tell you later, first we need to get you dressed in something... more sutiable," my nose wrinkled slightly at her outfit. She was wearing trousers. I know times have changed, but I still found it odd that women wore men's trousers.

I led her to a room just down the hall from mine. In my sisiters old closet I found some dresses that might fit the woman down the hall.

"Here, I don't know what might fit you," I turned to leave then turned again to face her. "What is your name?"

"Bella Swan. And yours?"

Miss Swan... I would call her that in my head, as I was raised in a time where that is what we called one anuther. Out loud I would call her Bella, as that is how are these days.

"Edward Masen."

Then Miss Swan closed the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

The dress was beautiful, it was deep shade of red with some black lace. The dress should have been eaten away by moths at this time. That is, until I realized something, nothing in this castle truly aged.

A steady knock echoed through my room.

"Bella? Would you like to come and talk to me downstairs? I started a fire and made some tea!"

I opened up the door and smiled shyly at Edward.

"You look beautiful," he breathed once he saw me. I looked up at him, he had [put something nicer on and he looked handsome, despite the scars.

"So do you," I said smiling at him. He smiled unsurely back at me. "I mean it."

* * *

**EPOV**

I handed Miss Swan a cup of tea.

"I hope you like it," I said nervously.

"Thank you, can you explain everything?" she asked politely.

"My story isn't happy and it might take a while as well. I had a family. Two sisters, two brothers, and a loving mother and father. I was very selfish, though I had everything I could have possibly wanted. One night an old woman came..." I got absorbed into her beautiful brown orbs as I launched into my story.

** Review!**

**So this time I will ask you a would you rather question.**

**Would you rather... eat a raw snake OR a cooked tarantula?**

**I would rather eat a cooked tarantula because it's a snake... and it's raw... and it's a snake... and it's like a giant snakey noodle... and it's a snake.**

**With much love,**

**girlwiththeorangepurse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Well... here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you so much you keep me wanting to do this everyday! The third chapter... duh duh DUHHHHH.**

**Chapter three**

**EPOV**

"I want you to stay with me, you are the only person I've ever met who has survived my touch. You will live forever, if not harmed by anything... I've been so lonely... you can't imagine what it's like," I understood how strange of a request this was, and I wasn't sure of how to ask without it seeming odd.

"I-i don't know what to say," Miss Swan began.

"I will treat you like a rose in my hands."

She was quiet for quite some time making me more nervous by the second. "Okay... I'll stay."

Out of an emotion I couldn't explain, I gathered her in my arms.

"Thank you!"

Her arms wrapped around my neck as I spun her around. She laughed freely as we went around and around in circles.

Miss Swan was getting bored of being locked away in a castle. I could tell. She would sometimes pace or fumble with her dress, looking off in to the distance bored.

"Would you like to see the gardens? they aren't pretty but I could tell you what they used to look like..." I wasn't sure if I was making any sense though I knew she needed out of this house.

She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"How about I show you my piano?" I asked. Miss Swan's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously.

My piano was an old grand piano and one of the few things that weren't destroyed by my family.

I sat down gently in front of my piano, Miss Swan sat next to me. My eyes fluttered closed and I let my hands just _feel_ the music.

Music echoed through the room, singing a story I could not put into words. My body swayed with the notes and my hands let emotions that I knew not the name of be expressed. Until it was over.

My eyes opened to see mIss Swan and her wide opened mouth.

"That was... undescribable," she whispered, her voice full of awe.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down bashfully. Miss Swan laid her head gently against my shoulder, almost lovingly. I let myself pretend, pretend she was in love with me. My Mrs. Masen, we would have a family together, I would buy her whatever her heart desired, and we would live in our happy home full of children. It would the utmost beautiful life.

It would never happen.

For now though, pretending is okay.

A year later

**BPOV**

"Edward, dinner's ready," I called gently. I was still unsure where he got the food I was cooking with.

The table was set and the dinner was steaming. Tonight was a big night for me. I was planning on telling Edward. Telling him that I loved him.

I even think it might be possible he will return the feelings. Lately, when he would hug me he would hold on for quite a while, as if savoring the moment. Among other things.

Edward would stare at me lovingly. Then, he would turn away bashfully.

I wiped my hands on my skirts, trying to rid some of the perspiration that had accumulated. Edward walked in his shoulders hunched forward. As if defeated by something great.

"Edward?" my hand cupped his cheek, as I forced him to look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, not in the way of saying nothing's wrong, but in the way of shaking the thoughts from his mind. I pursed my lips, not believing him, but letting it go. We ate in scilence, my nervousness only thriving in the scilence floating in the air.

"Edward..." I trailed off. "I have something to tell you-"

"No!" he cried, he stood up and his chair flew out from behind him.

"What-" I stood up slowly, I didnot want to startle him.

In a much softer tone that broke my heart, he spoke, "You're goping to leave me, aren't you?"

I didn't say anything.

"I just realized how much I love you, please don't leave me. I know I'm not the most interesting person to be around, just don't leave me."

"Edward- shhh," I touched his shoulder and forced him to sit down on a sofa in the next room over. "I love you too."

I whispered it over and over again until his breathing slowed down and his body leaned completely on me. I didn't know where to put a sleeping Edward. So, I laid him down on the sofa and made sure he would not fall off and let myself fall into a beautiful darkness of sleep next to him.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter, please give me any critiques needed. Thank you for reading all of that!**

**Review and thanks again to all those who have reviewed!**

**With much love,**

**girlwiththeorangepurse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone... hehehe surprised to see me? Yah I know. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! Well, here's a new chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I kept on thinking "Today I will update... too much homework... today I WILL update... I'm so tired..." You get the idea. I also went a camp for the past couple of weeks, so that took a large chunk out of my time.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Twilight nor Beauty and the Beast, just ask anyone.**

**On to the story.**

**EPOV**

My heart rejoiced when I heard the words flow off her lips. _I love you._ Miss Swan had rocked me to sleep with those words as beautiful as she. I dreamed of children with brown hair and green eyes, each of them would hug me when they woke up. My little girl would kiss my cheek and smile at me with a smile so much like her mother's.

It was perfect. And with Miss Swan's and my confession, it could happen. The fantasy I've had for the past year could happen. Most men have lust-filled fantasies, but no... mine was of a life with my love, the only one could warm my cold heart.

For the first time in nearly three hundred years, I felt content with my life. I let my thoughts go and deicided to enjoy the darkness behind my eyelids.

**THE ROSE DIED*** THE ROSE DIED*** THE ROSE DIED*** THE ROSE DIED*** THE ROSE DIED*****

Miss Swan held my hands as we spun around and around in circles. Her face was split open with a smile that could light the world. She leaned forward and carefully pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth.

When she pulled back she smiled even a brighter smile, it should have burned throung my eyes, yet I could not look away. We continued on like this for hours, like young lovers.

It wouldn't last.

I knew it never could.

That night, there was a loud knock at the door that rang loudly through the house. I opened the door, Miss Swan and I had tested my touch on plants and they had survived, but this maybe the first time with humans.

There in my doorway, was my family, who should have died many, many years ago. The light from their flashlights highlighting parts of their faces to the point of a monster-like appearance.

"Edward, who is it?" Miss Swan called from behind me. I turned to see her approaching me, her dress brushed against the ground, hiding her feet so she looked like she was gliding on air.

"Bella, this is my _family,_" I strained a smile toward her.

"Oh," an understanding look crossed her face and then she walked closer and her expression changed to one of welcoming. "I'm Bella, and you of course are Edward's family, please come in."

I looked over to the faces of my family, none changed. My mother, Esme, and my father Carlisle, my sister, Alice, and her husband, Jasper, my brother, Emmet, and his wife, Rosalie.

The all looked the same, yet different, their eyes had hardened and their lips all stuck in frowns, it scared more than I care to admit. My mother's once caring face was now filled with hatred.

"YOU!" she screeched raising a shaking finger to me. "You did this!"

I took a step back and positioned myself in front of Miss Swan, I was going to protect her at all costs.

"What did I do?"

"We can't move forward, all because of your curse!"

It dawned on me then, the curse that comes over anyone in this house followed them. Because of me.

"You took something important away for us, so we will do the same for you! An eye for an eye... if you will," she sneered and turned toward Miss Swan. My family crept closer to us all with the same evil grin on their faces.

"Never!" a shout ran through my lips. "You will not touch her!"

**BPOV**

I hated the helpless feeling, where there's absolutely nothing you can do to help in any way, shape, or form. That's what I felt like in that moment. Exactly.

Edward's "family" was surrounding us, all of them except for one. The tall blonde one just looked at me with a pained expression.

My fear grew a hundred fold when she slipped from my sight. I felt someone pulling on my arm, away from Edward. I screamed and thrashed, but Edward was too distracted. I tried to shove my elbow into her stomach with ho such luck she held on tightly to my arms and one hand covered my mouth. She dragged me away up the stairs and to a dark room.

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered quietly, trying to scoot away from her. tears ran down my face in pure terror.

"Bella, shh, I won't hurt you. In fact I don't hate Edward for everything."

"But-"

"I know the curse... I never felt a family-like connection to him. I was never truly caught in the curse. I am related to him through marriage, but not blood. I never particularly liked Edward, but I don't think you deserve to be killed for loving him."

"How do you know I love him?"

"I see it in your eyes, I understand love."

"What are we suposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure, I just planned on getting you out of that mess downstairs."

I then heard a roar of absolute agony and fear from downstairs.

"Edward!" a strungled cry flew from my lips. He was hurt, I knew it. I tried to scramble from the room, but my too long dress got caught between my feet. I didn't fall, I was to slow insted.

Rosalie, who had told me her name earlier, grabbed my arm. She did not know her strength, I assumed at the time. My feet slipped out from underneath me. My arm twisted and I heard a sickening crack as my head hit the ground.

A loud echoing scream rang through the house I had learned to call home. Rosalie jammed her hand in to my windpipe, effectivly cutting me off, and told me, "Don't always believe everything people tell you."

She had been lying to me this whole time. I opened my mouth a few times, then I felt the true pain of my situation.

Screaming wasn't enough, there was never going to be enough to "calm" the pain I was in.

It got to the point where my body could not take it any longer. My eyes closed, for what I hopedwas the last time.

In my head I heard and saw everything in my time with Edward. I wished Edward a happy life and told him I loved him more than he could possibly understand.

Sadly he could not and never will hear anything I was "telling him.

**Oh, I'm soo sad. This is my last full chapter, the next chapter will be a chapter, a short one, and the epilouge! *Wipes tear from face* This will be the first story I have ever fully completed (that is if, I post the last chapter soon).**

**I will leave the rest of the sob story stuff for later!**

**Review please! I will post the next chapter later tonight if I get the amount of reviews I think is enough (meaning 10+).**

**P.S. My birthday is in just a few days... (:**

**With much love,**

**girlwiththeorangepurse**


End file.
